


and this is how it starts.

by Cutielirious



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Blushing Jonathan, Cliche, Daddy Kink, Flirting, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Pining, Out of Character, References to Dildos, References to Their Videos, Smooth Ryan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2018-11-28 11:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11417295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutielirious/pseuds/Cutielirious
Summary: i'm the fuck up who manages to fail English and you're the only person willing to put up with my shit.Alternatively, College AU with Ryan as a student tutor and Jonathan’s English sucks.





	1. "aww someone has a crush!"

“Hey, are you even paying attention?” Ryan questioned.

“W-What?” Jonathan blinked and diverted his stare away from Ryan’s mouth.

Ryan’s lips quirked and Jonathan promptly blushed.

Jonathan quickly averted his eyes to his paper where Ryan’s finger was pointing at. Jonathan squinted at the paper. “What’s wrong with my sentence?”

Ryan underlined the sentence in question. “The octopus has 8 testicles which are detachable.”

Jonathan widened his eyes in embarrassment when Ryan purposely lowered his voice to sound seductive. “It-It was auto-correct, I swear!”

“Right, right because you would be looking up 8 detachable testicles. Tell me more, ‘dildo boy.’” Ryan quipped.

Jonathan shielded his flaming face from Ryan’s teasing gaze. “You suck, you know that?”

Ryan’s eyes twinkled with a playful glint and Jonathan groaned. “Don’t say anything.”

Ryan snickered and grabbed his phone. “Hm, looks like our tutoring session is over.”

Jonathan peered over to see that it was precisely 12:45 PM which marked the end of their session. “Aw…”

Jonathan slumped down further into his chair with a disappointed sigh. Ryan tapped Jonathan’s head with his hand. “Don’t miss me too much, dildo boy.” Jonathan’s face burned bright red as Ryan took off with a chuckle.

_

Jonathan stayed at the table while he replayed the previous conversation in his head. “Agh, stupid Jon, stupid Jon!”

Jonathan stretched and pulled his cheeks to fight his blush. Luke’s wheezy laugh reached Jonathan’s ears and he turned around to be faced with his friend. A pointed glare was sent to Luke but remained ineffective due to Jonathan’s scarlet cheeks.

“Were you there the entire time?” Jonathan questioned.

Luke pulled out the chair next to Jonathan. “Naw, just in time to hear, “Dildo Boy,” though.”

“Speaking of which,” Luke snatched the essay from Jonathan. Jonathan watched Luke’s eyes scan the paper before his eyes lightened.

“Wow, I, I’m speechless. You _actually_ wrote testicles. How do you even manage to get a B?”

Jonathan huffed in annoyance and embarrassment. “My English is great, I just can’t spell.”

Luke smiled. “That’s for damn sure. Well get packed up, you can crash at my dorm again.”

Jonathan began to put his things inside his bag. “Wait, won’t your roommate be annoyed?”

Luke raised an eyebrow. “Quite the contrary, pretty sure he likes you.”

“Bwha- wha- No way!” Jonathan sputtered.

Luke laughed heartily and mocked his friend. “Bwha- wha- what the hell was that?”

Jonathan giggled and put on his backpack. “Shuddup! Or else I’ll… uh,”

“Beat my ass in Mortal Kombat because you can’t in real life?” Luke supplied.

Jonathan grinned as the duo began to walk towards Luke’s dorm. “Exactly!”

_

The next day, Jonathan woke up on Luke’s couch with aching bones from playing games for hours. Jonathan yawned and slowly sat up from where he had passed out. A red flannel had been draped around him while he slept and fell into his lap. Picking up the garment, Jonathan inspected the flannel and concluded that it was Evan’s, Luke’s roommate.

Relaxed breathing made Jonathan turn his head to see Luke in his bed and Evan in another. With a smile, Jonathan padded his way towards Evan’s bed and dropped the flannel onto Evan’s chest. Jonathan crept away and grabbed his backpack to check his phone.

The time read 10:37 AM and Jonathan’s immediate class began at 11:45. Heaving a breath of relief, Jonathan quietly crept towards the door and left. Once the door shut with a slight click, Jonathan hastened for his own dorm which was further down the hallway.

Jonathan stopped in front of his own door and rummaged for his key. With a satisfied smile, Jonathan went to open the door when it sprung upon to reveal Marcel, already dressed.

“Oh, welcome back motherfucker.” Marcel spoke with a pleasant tone despite his words.

“Good morning to you too bitch!” Jonathan greeted and maneuvered around Marcel.

“I’m fucking late to class, again, so I’ll see you later.” Marcel waved and walked away. Jonathan nodded and frantically began his morning routine.

_

Jonathan entered the lecture hall with a calm expression to act as a veneer over his true excitement since Ryan was in his class. Jonathan found his usual seat in the middle of the room and waited for the professor to arrive. While waiting for class to start Jonathan pulled out his notebook, writing utensils, and phone to record his teacher’s lesson.

“Hey, Johnny boy!” Jonathan looked up to see Brian, Lui, Craig, and Tyler walking towards him.

He smiled in return and laughed as Craig tripped while walking up the stairs.

After Jonathan’s group of friends had been seated, Jonathan watched as Ryan walked in with his own group of friends. Instantly Jonathan felt his body temperature rise just from seeing Ryan and berated himself for acting so immature.

“Oh my fucking god, are you blushing just from seeing him?” Brian asked and poked Jonathan’s cheeks.

Craig turned to look at Jonathan’s face and smirked. “Aww, someone has a crush!”

“Shuch up! He just- anybody would think he’s hot.” Jonathan muttered.

Tyler slapped the desk with his hands. “Holy shit! It’s confirmed, Jonathan is a white girl.”

Lui laughed and was about to add his own comment to tease Jonathan but was interrupted.

“Well you would definitely make a hot white girl.”

The group of friends looked up from their silly banter and were met with Ryan’s teasing smile. Jonathan’s eyes widened in shock and he could feel the heat rushing straight to his cheeks and ears.

“Shuddup!”

Ryan laughed at Jonathan’s scandalized expression and turned around to sit in the row in front of Jonathan. All four of Jonathan’s friends looked at one another once Ryan had turned around.

“Is this his way of confessing he has a cross-dressing kink?” Lui whispered.

Jonathan groaned. “I hate you all.”

_

Once class started, the professor lectured about the book the class was currently reading. Afterwards the professor asked the class to talk amongst the people around them with thoughts about the book.

“Which one of you fucks actually read the book?” Brian asked.

“I did!” Jonathan proudly chimed in.

Lui tsked. “Okay but you reading is literally just you pronouncing everything wrong and proceeding to come to a weird conclusion of the book.”

“Holy shit, you completely summarized Jonathan up in one sentence.” Tyler snorted.

“Settle down children! Jonathan, please tell us what the book is about, according to you.” Craig spoke in an authoritative tone.

All of Jonathan’s friends turned to face him but the attention made him nervous. “Well- uhm, so the story is- it’s about this guy, his mother gets murdered! So, so he takes the skull off his dead mother, and wears it! And-and he’s swearing revenge on the killer!” Jonathan covers his mouth in an attempt to contain his giggles, hoping his friends wouldn’t realize he had taken the backstory of Cubone the Pokemon.

Craig reacts first exclaiming, “Jesus, this is a fucking dark book!”

“You’re so giggly that I don’t want to believe you but that was the most coherent thing I’ve ever heard you say, so I will believe you.” Brian grinned.

Tyler stared at Jonathan cautiously. “But you are a shitty liar so I feel like you’re lying…”

“Hey, even if it’s completely off, at least it’s better than writing, I didn’t read the book.” Lui chimed in.

Jonathan remained baffled that his friends had actually believed him, this was so hilarious. Just as Jonathan celebrated in his head that he tricked all his friends, Ryan turned around in his seat. “Right, John Steinbeck had written about fucking Cu-” Jonathan slapped his hand across Ryan’s mouth. “NO!”

Brian sighed in frustration. “The one time- The one focking time I decide to believe you!”

“I fucking knew it!” Tyler boasted. “Wait, so what were you even describing?” Lui asked.

Ryan opened his mouth to reply but accidently licked Jonathan’s hand instead. Jonathan yelped and retracted his hand.

“What the hell was that noise?!” Craig shrieked.

Jonathan’s friends laughed together while Ryan turned to face forward, his mouth still twisted into a smile.

-

After class, and after all of Jonathan’s friends forced him to treat them to food as an apology for lying, Jonathan began the long trek to his dorm. Jonathan pulled out his earbuds from his pocket and pulled up a Spotify that he shared with Luke. They only had two playlists which were appropriately titled, “gay shit”, and, “sentimental gay shit.”

Clicking on, “sentimental gay shit,” Jonathan’s ears were filled with blink 182 and he smiled contently, pushing his phone back inside his pocket.

Unbeknownst to him, Ryan had been calling his name several times and sighed defeatedly when Jonathan wouldn’t turn around.

Ryan sped up and grabbed Jonathan’s wrist to finally get his attention. As he turned around, Jonathan’s eyes went comically wide and he made a noise somewhere between a squeal and a scream.

“Holy shit! You scared the shit out of me!” Jonathan giggled as he quickly paused his song and stuffed his earbuds into his pocket.

Ryan laughed lightly, and released his grip on Jonathan’s wrist. “Sorry, sorry, I’ve just been trying to get your attention.”

Jonathan blinked in mild shock. “Really? Well then, I apologize sir, my music was probably too loud.”

“Hey, don’t listen too loud, we don’t want you growing old and not being able to hear.” Ryan joked but it was obvious that he was also serious.

“Ugh, you’re such a _dad_!” Jonathan huffed in mock annoyance.

Ryan grinned. “I mean you can call me Ryan in streets but daddy in the sheets.”

“Oh my god, I’m done! I’m so done!” Jonathan hid his scarlet face by slowly walking away.

With an obnoxious laugh, Ryan easily caught up to him.

“Come on, I’ll walk you back to your dorm. Then you can show me your, “detachable dildo,” collection, hm?”


	2. "let's give each other cute pet names and flirt all the time, but no homo!"

After arriving at Jonathan’s dorm, Jonathan stopped and faced Ryan. “Are you serious about wanting to see my dildos?” Jonathan bluntly asked.

Caught off guard, Ryan widened his eyes in surprise. “Oh- Oh, I mean, you actually have some? I guess? If you're willing to share that.”

Jonathan smirked and unlocked the door. “Yeah yeah, come on in.”

As soon as Ryan walked into the dorm, he was greeted with the sight of one side painted white while the other was painted a light blue.

“Sit on the bed and close your eyes, I'll get the dildos!” Jonathan gestured towards the light blue bed.

Flustered but curious, Ryan sat down and closed his eyes. “Do I get a demonstration of you using them too?”

Jonathan stopped in his tracks. “What the hell man, always so gay and horny!” 

Chuckling, Ryan shook his head in disbelief. “So I get invited to be shown your dildos but I guess I'm the gay and horny one.” 

“Damn right you are! Okay, look!” Ryan blinked open his eyes, letting his eyes readjust before they focused on the objects in Jonathan's hand.

“God damn it, I should have known!” Ryan sighed, exasperated.

There were two corn dogs in Jonathan’s hand. “Hey! You don't know if I like shoving corn dogs up my ass!” Jonathan cackled at the thought.

“Okay, so do I add food kink to your list of kinks now?” Ryan joked.

Jonathan made a face and handed Ryan a corn dog. “Gross, no way would good shit go up where bad shit goes down.”

Ryan grimaced but accepted the corn dog and the two sat side by side on the bed, serenely eating their snacks.

“So, we've got the whole afternoon to waste. What do you want to do?” Ryan asked before biting into his corn dog.

Jonathan stared up at the ceiling, thinking. “Well, we could practice for English or we can play something.”

Ryan shrugged. “I mean I really wouldn't mind extending my tutoring hours for you.”

Jonathan quickly shook his head. “No! No way, I'd rather let you have fun and I'm sure I'll be fine in class, you've been such a great tutor.”

Biting the last of his corn dog, Jonathan stood up and made his way towards his computer. “I just found this game called hide and seek or some shit like that for Halloween, it seems pretty fun.”

Ryan followed after Jonathan and stood behind him as they looked at an overview of the game.

“Woah!” Ryan shoved Jonathan in an attempt to scare him at the same time as a jump scare.

“AH!” Jonathan screamed, turning around to glare at Ryan.

“Fuck you!” Jonathan giggled.

Ryan crowded into Jonathan until he was flush against the desk. “More like, fuck you.”

Jonathan blushed furiously and made incoherent sounds.

“HA! GAY!” Marcel burst into the dorm, dragging out the vowels.

Ryan laughed and pushed himself away from Jonathan. “Good to see you too, Marcel.”

Marcel grinned maliciously. “Yeah but if it's gonna get freaky, don't mind me, I like a good show.”

“Well damb, you could've just asked me babe.” Scotty laughed as he walked in behind Marcel.

Marcel rolled his eyes and slapped Scotty’s arm. “Don't babe me, bitch.”

Scotty looked at Jonathan’s red face and Ryan’s smugness and connected the dots. “Oh. So that's why you screamed gay. I thought you were just being cute.”

“God damn it, stop trying to make me the cute one!” Marcel groaned.

The three others in the room smiled and spoke simultaneously. “You are.”

Marcel flopped face down onto his bed. “I hate you all.”

Scotty sat down on Marcel and looked at the other two. “Did you guys have any plans today?”

Jonathan twisted his monitor to show Scotty the game. “I was planning on trying this out with Ryan.”

Marcel craned his neck to look. “Pfft, all you guys do is study and play games, nerds. We were gonna go to Craig’s party tonight, you guys can tag along.”

Jonathan and Ryan made eye contact and it was as if they were non-verbally communicating. “Yeah sure, when does it start?” Ryan answered for the both of them.

Scotty pulled out his phone to check his texts. “It's 4:22 right now and...he said 8:30.”

“Wait, there's 4 hours left why did you guys come get ready so early?” Jonathan asked as he plopped down into his bed.

Marcel blushed but covered it up with his pillow while Scotty smirked and poked Marcel’s ass. “This little bitch wanted to fuck before the party.”

Ryan cackled while Jonathan had the decency to look horrified. “You guys aren't going to, right?”

“No!” Marcel yelled.

Scotty pouted. “Aww, then I guess we'll have to settle for Gang Beasts. At least I can hump you virtually.”

“Nobody is humping nobody! Not on Batcoon’s watch!”

-

Jonathan set up Gang Beasts and handed out controllers to his friends; Ryan and Scotty argued on whether it was too early to drink beer or not.

Scotty plopped down onto the couch made to comfortably fit two and patted his thighs. “Babe, come take a seat.”

Marcel blushed at displaying such intimacy in front of his friends but nonetheless sat on Scotty’s lap, leaning back and feeling Scotty wrap his arms around him. “Tell me if I’m too fat and you want me off your skinny dick.”

Scotty chuckled. “Nah, your plump ass accommodates my skinny dick.”

“Oookay that’s enough prime time porn for now guys!” Jonathan interrupted as he stood up from his spot in front of the TV.

Begrudgingly handing Scotty a beer, Ryan sat down next to the couple with a water bottle. Jonathan turned around to take a seat but noticed the couch was full, he then glanced at the couple before exchanging eye contact with Ryan.

Ryan smirked and gestured to his lap. “Why not? ‘Babe.”

“But- wha- really?!” Jonathan screamed.

Scotty and Marcel had the audacity to giggle like fucking schoolgirls while Jonathan was dying from embarrassment.

“Alright, alright no need to get your panties in a twist, princess.” Ryan made a move to get up from the couch.

Jonathan quickly pushed him back down and awkwardly sat on Ryan’s thigh. “Wait! No, it’s okay… just, no homo… right?”

Marcel cackled. “Okay let’s give each other cute pet names and flirt all the time, but no homo!”

Scotty smirked as he rested his chin in the crook of Marcel’s neck. “That’s exactly what we did though.”

“Is not! I said, “fuck me,” and you took it as an invitation!” Marcel whirled his head around to glare at Scotty.

Ryan nodded and smirked. “No you’re right, that’s not an invitation, that’s a demand.”

“Fuck you, Ryan!” Marcel fumed. “And don’t you dare say anything.” Marcel added, a warning meant for Scotty.

“Okay if we’re done discussing about how Marcel’s a bottom bitch, let the battles begin!” Jonathan yelled, intonating for dramatic effect.

With that, the boys began to customise their characters preparing to fight, blowing away time and having fun.

-

After endless rounds of shenanigans and banter, the group took a break. Jonathan stood up to stretch while Ryan pulled out his phone to check some notifications.

Scotty lightly slapped Marcel’s hipbone. “Up, I gotta take a piss.”

Standing, Marcel moved out of Scotty’s way and fished out his phone from his pocket, he then slumped back into the couch to read some texts. “Oh damn, it’s already 7, I didn’t even notice.”

Jonathan face planted into his bed. “Ugh, I don’t even feel like going anymore.”

“Who else is going anyways?” Ryan asked.

Marcel scrolled up through his conversation with Craig. “Uh… our usual group, apparently Evan invited some people… do you guys know a Bryce?”

Before he could respond, Jonathan turned his head in time to see Ryan tense up. “Oh, uhm, yeah, I know him.”

“Right, so then this Bryce is bringing his friends and the list just goes on. Should be packed, you best get wasted tonight!”

Ryan frowned. “No way, we need a designated driver tonight, and I guess it’ll be me.”

Just then, Scotty emerged from the bathroom. “You say that now but I swear to god you’ll be the first one drunk.”

Jonathan cut off Ryan’s protests. “Let’s just decide who’ll drive by who has classes tomorrow and can’t get drunk. I’m free from classes tomorrow but I have a shift for work in the afternoon.”

They all went around detailing their plans for the next day and it was decided that Ryan did have important classes and couldn’t sleep in. “Okay, now that that’s decided, I’m gonna head back to my place to get ready. I’ll pick you up at 8, Jonathan.”

Jonathan grinned and opened the front door for Ryan. “Right, I’ll see you then.”

Ryan walked out then suddenly yelled over his shoulder, “Thanks for showing me your dildos!”

“Fuck you!” Jonathan slammed the door shut, his face already beginning to heat up.

Turning around, Jonathan was faced with Marcel and Scotty smirking at him.

“Oh, honey! Our baby is going on his first date! Do we have to give him the talk?” Marcel gushed, affectionately gripping Scotty’s arm.

Jonathan glared but his flushed cheeks betrayed his emotions. “Shut the fuck up! It isn’t a date!”

Stomping off to his room, Jonathan kept a small smile on his face the entire time he got ready.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh hi, thanks for checking in, i'm sTiLL A pIEce oF gARBage 
> 
> in all seriousness, it has been six months wtf and I don't even have an excuse I'm sorry :( 
> 
> p.s. everyone is OOC af I'm sorry :(


End file.
